im your WHAT!
by Kolista
Summary: what if bella didn't believe Edward what if she went to the house after there "talk" what if Edward wasn't bella's mate anther cullen was and what do the volturi king have to do with anything. aro, caius, marcus, emmett, bella
1. not believeing

DISCLAIMER:I don't own twilight just the changes I make to the plot.

Bella POV

I pulled up in front of my house shocked to see Edward standing in front of the woods that lined my house it had been three days since my horrible birthday party and the Cullen's hadn't been to my house since then.

"Take a walk the me he said walking off before I could reply. I followed him down the path until stopped.

"we are leaving." He told me.

"why now? Couldn't we wait another year...?" I asked him.

"its time I mean really how much longer could we stay Carlisle is going on thirty three.

Okay I have to think of something to say to Charlie...

"no."

"When you say we..."

I mean the family and myself goodbye Bella the family has already left I stayed to say goodbye...

I will promise you one thing it will be like we never existed then he was gone. the thing was through is I didn't believe the family was gone. I walked back to my truck climbed in and drove to the Cullen house. I made it there parked my truck and walked in without knocking the minute i walked in the living room and heard...

"Bella doesn't ever want to see us again she called us monsters..."

"Bullshit!" the family turned shocked and Emmett smirked.

"I knew it."

Truth be told I had always felt a connection with Emmett I just didn't know what it meant.

"What?"

"You want to leave me that's fine but you're not going stand in front of people I call family and lie to get your way I think you and Alice both have done just a little too much of that." I said

"what?"

Do you think I am that big of an idiot?

Edward smirked and said "of course and if you don't let us walk out of this house right now I will call the Volturi."

No I don't think I will you have pushed this family around one to many times." I said pulling out cell and pressing one.

"Hello."

Come to the Cullen's and hung up .

"How are you going to stop us you're a weak human who was a play thing."

"Try me " I dared...

Unknown POV

As we made it with in a mile of the house the princess say try me and up our speed because we all knew the Cullen's are stupid...

Bella POV

Edward took one step toward me but before he could take another he hit the ground screaming in pain and the Cullen's gasped

And that was the moment my uncle walked through the door...

tips, comments, anything pleasently put


	2. awaking vamps

DISCLAIMER:I don't own twilight just the changes I make to the plot.

a/n thank you for the reviews.

previous chapter

And that was the moment my uncle walked through the door...

unknown pov

we were ten feet from the house when we saw Edward take a step toward our princess and one of our members power...

Bellas POV

my uncles walked though the door shock the Cullen further i turned and ran into my uncle aro's arms.

"how are you princess?"

"I am good but quick question?"

"what's that?"

can vampires go into shock i asked walking over to emmett, one of the many Cullen who hadn't moved and waving my in front of his face.

I think you made it possible princess but please come over here please.

I shook my head, nope Emmett won't hurt me.

we are not worried about Emmett, Isabella its everyone else around you please come here aro said blocking out Edwards screams.

"Fine." I glared making him flinch in fear has i walking over to marcus who was daddy to me...

Aros POV

I knew what that look meant, it meant that I should probblely start running the other direction because the last time I saw that look. I ended up without an left arm for two weeks but I couldn't i had to take care of the cullens sigh.

"Jane please stop Alec please take over. then I realized that I had just told the one person that could get them out of there shock to please get away.

"belle please."

"what now you want me to do what i was going to do in the first place." she snapped.

"please princess."

"Fine but next time this happens its a no."

Bella did the norm for when she wanted to alert vampires for us until she got to Emmett...

Bella's POV

I was wake the Cullens by hitting them with my shield like I always do which will be explained with my story when I got to Emmett and couldn't bring myself to hit i just couldn't do it so what do I do? i kiss him...

Emmetts POV

she kissed me! I could feel the anger pratically radiating off of Rosalie and I didn't care I had known for awhile that she had been cheating on me there for we couldn't be mates. I was still in shock when I heard Rose start to speak.

"why you little-"

"why don't you shut up while you're ahead Rosalie." Bella interrupted in a scary calm voice.

Rose smirked stood up looked at aro and said I would like to file two crimes against one Isabella swan...

Aro POV

what would that be I said to the stupid Cullen who that I would harm a hair on my nieces head.

having the knowlege of our world and try to to steal another vampires mate.

well you see dear Rosalie the first would fall on the vampire gave her the knowledge wit in this cause would be me and I am not going to punish myself and the second is mute mute since Emmett is not your mate...

tips, comments, anything pleasently put


End file.
